csifandomcom-20200225-history
Throwing Heat
Throwing Heat is the thirteenth episode in season five of . Synopsis After Frank steps on a land mine at a crime scene Horatio and the Bomb Technicians must deactivate the bomb. Delko gets hit with a large lawsuit after investigating a domestic dispute. Plot A Cuban refugee runs onto the Miami shore only to be blown sky high by a mine on the beach. When the CSIs arrive on the scene, Frank Tripp accidentally steps on one of the landmines and the bomb squad is called in to defuse the bomb so that the detective can safely step off of it. Alexx and Calleigh are puzzled by the refugees pricey clothes and the expensive food in his stomach, so Delko goes to a bar where refugees are known to do business and speaks to the bartender, Roberto Chavez, but before he can question the man he spots a couple arguing and intervenes when he sees the husband, Vince Henney, hitting his wife, Carmen. Back at the lab, Natalia matches epithelials on an eyepiece from a set of binoculars to a man named Walter Dunley, who tells the CSIs he watches for refugees to call them into the police, not kill them. He says he fell asleep on his watch and was woken by an explosion, but he's able to provide the CSIs with a partial plate and the make of the car another refugee who arrived with their victim drove off in. The car is traced to a sports agent named Barry Ellis--he's been illegally transporting young men over the border and getting them lucrative baseball deals. He identifies the dead man as Ario and the one who made it as Jorge. The CSIs go to question Jorge at baseball practice and are surprised to learn a third man was on the boat with Jorge and Ario. He hands Horatio a bullet from the third man's gun and Horatio suspects the third passenger may be an assassin. At the lab, Delko is perturbed when a pretty young woman approaches him and proceeds to serve him with a civil suit from Vince Henney. Calleigh is able to trace the bullet to a gun used by a suspected assassin named Alejandro Moreno, but Moreno, now running a cigar shop, suggests a younger man is trying to live up to his legend. Delko gets a surprising call--Vince Henney has been found beaten to death in an alley, but he's surprised to learn that Carmen Henney refuses to drop her husband's lawsuit. Vince and Carmen are scam artists, and Delko was completely taken in by then. Ryan finds mineral oil on the safety pin from the bomb leading him to the pitcher of the team Jorge just joined, a man named Lou Pennington. Lou, jealous of the younger men being brought over from Cuba to replace him, decided to plant the mines in order to take care of any new recruits. Natalia notices an odd pattern on the prints from the pipe that killed Vince, and Delko recognizes them as the result of citric acid rotting the hands--a condition bartenders often suffer from. Delko tracks down Roberto Chavez and questions him, learning in the process that the bartender found out about Vince and Carmen's scam and wanted in. When Vince refused, he killed him. In order to get a deal, Roberto tells Horatio about an assassin that came in that day talking about an anti-Castro activist named Miguel Santora. The CSIs track down Santora just in time to prevent the assassin from killing his target, though Horatio is forced to shoot the killer in order to stop him. At the lab, Delko tells Calleigh he's settling with Carmen to avoid more scrutiny the lab can't afford. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Brandon Michael Vayda as Ario Pastano * Victor Webster as Roberto Chavez * Dewey Weber as Vince Henney * Eve Mauro as Carmen Henney * Maury Sterling as Barry Ellis * Walter Perez as Jorge Zamareno * Tom Kiesche as Walter Dunley * Charlie Weber as Lou Pennington * Juan Fernandez as Alejandro Moyano * Alejandro Furth as Miguel Santora * Byron Quiros as Guillermo * Tom McCafferty as Bomb Tech * Monica Herman as Young Woman * Austin Priester as Officer * Richie Rayfield as CSI Tech (uncredited) See Also Category:CSI: Miami Season 5 Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Episodes